Waluigi
Summary Waluigi (Japanese: ワルイージ, Waruīji) is Luigi's very tall and skinny rival, and Wario's partner. Waluigi made his debut in Mario Tennis, and since then, he has made playable appearances in many of the Mario series' spin-off titles. He has been voiced by Charles Martinet ever since his debut. His name is a portmanteau of the Japanese words, Warui and Ruīji, meaning "bad" and "Luigi". In addition, his name is an anagram to the Japanese word Ijiwaru, which can mean "ill-tempered" or "cruel". The details of Waluigi's past are unclear since he has no confirmed background, although he has evidently been antagonizing the Mario Bros., especially Luigi, for quite some time before his debut as seen in the opening of Mario Tennis, where he and Luigi confront each other. He has a particularly strong rivalry with Luigi, who he constantly harasses, but he apparently has animosity toward most others in the Mushroom Kingdom, except for his partner, Wario. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Waluigi Origin: Mario Bros (Mostly the spin off) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo Flight (Can swim in midair), Transmutation, Teleportation, Can summon bob-ombs, Can create small tornadoes, Can create and control thorny vines, Wind Manipulation, Water Manipulation/Creation, Shapeshifting, Invulnerability with star and mega mushroom, Weapon Mastery. Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown '(Destroyed multiple brick walls) 'Durability: Potentially Multi-City Block level (Took an explosion bigger than a stadium at point blank range and only came out blackened). Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with standard attacks. Much higher with his weapons. Standard Equipment: Bob-ombs, a snippy Piranha Plant, Whiskered Eggplants, various devices and weapons throughout the games Intelligence: Very skilled in the use of weapons and fighting Weaknesses: Overconfidence, quick to anger Notable Attack/Techniques: *'Teleportation:' Teleports short distances in purple puffs of smoke *'Whiskered Eggplant:' Waluigi throws an eggplant which causes peoples that come in contact with it to vomit uncontrollably *'Twist Dunk:' Waluigi generates a cyclone. He then either throws it or swims through the air and then dunks the cyclone. *'Whirluigi:' Waluigi jumps in the air in his signature Γ shape and spins around, creating a small tornado around him which can deflect small projectiles and can trap opponents who come in contact with the said projectiles into a small tornado. *'Swimming Return:' Waluigi turns his surroundings into a swimming pool which can stop certain projectiles *'Wall-Luigi!:' Waluigi doubles his speed and creates purple thorny vines behind of him, which act as a wall and can protect him. *'Drop Rocket:' Waluigi's Super Strike. He kicks with both of his feet and bolts whatever hit leaving behind a nebulous trail. *'Thorny Waluigi:' Waluigi's Mega Strike. He forms a deep red vortex behind him before whipping the ball with what appears to be a whip made from his Wall-Luigi move, striking it with great force into the point where it creates a re-entry effect. *'Magic Weapon:' Waluigi forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only seen in Mario Sport Mix in a fight against the Behemoth. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Humans Category:Summoners Category:Water Users Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sidekicks Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Playable Characters